The Burried Love
by Lillium-chan27
Summary: kisah romansa seorang pria yang memendam cinta kepada seorang wanita. pria itu tetap berusaha agar mendapatkan hati sang wanita. namun, apakah pria itu juga akan mendapatkan cinta dari wanita-nya? akankah mereka hidup bahagia bersama? atau sebaliknya? NEWBIE, tinggalkan Review sesudah membaca ;)
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO FANFIC.**

** Rate T, Romance & Humor**

** Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**HALLOOOOOO para readers...~~ kenalkan saya author NEWBIE di mudah-mudahan cerita yang saya buat bisa bikin kalian suka sama cerita-cerita saya... juga selesai membaca mohon tinggalkan kritik & saran kepada saya, agar saya membuat cerita yang lebih bagus! Yokk sipp mari mulai..**

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Yap, itulah nama yang sekolahnya.

"_ohayou..! _Naruto!" ucap salah seorang laki-laki dari sebelah kanannya. Pria yang bernama Naruto itu menengok asal suara tersebut. "hm,, haloo..." jawab Naruto.

KRRIIIINGGGG...!

Wah, rupanya bel masuk sekolah sudah berbunyi. Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mencari bangku kosong. "hah, lebih baik aku duduk sendiri aja hari ini..." ucapnya pelan dan menuju bangku kosong yang ia lihat.

Setelah 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya datang juga gurunya. "selamat pagi, anak-anak...!" ucap gurunya dengan bahagia. "selamat pagi, pak.." ucap murid-muridnya serentak.

Mata Naruto sedikit terbelalak melihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang digandeng oleh gurunya. "hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo, sebutkan namamu.." ujar gurunya mempersilahkan perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"h-halo.. semuanya.. namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal..." ucap nya sambil terbata-bata dan agak menegakkan wajahnya sehingga semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana paras seorang perempuan itu.

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berpacu kencang ketika melihat bagaimana wajah sang Hyuuga.

'c-cantik sekali...' ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Hinata terbuka karena ada angin yang meniup rambutnya ke belakang.

Tak terasa, diam-diam Naruto menaruh hati pada Hinata. Dia terus menatap Hinata kemana pun ia pergi. Namun, dia bukanlah pria agresif yang sangat mudah ingin memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Hinata.

Dia melihat mata Lavender ungu milik Hinata saat Hinata ke depan dan mencari tempat duduk. Ternyata...

Hinata duduk TEPAT di depannya. Wajah Naruto perlahan menjadi merah karena malu melihat Hinata di depannya.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Naruto tidak fokus akibat ada panorama indah berwarna ungu(?) di depannya. Yap, rambut Hinata yang begitu lembut dilihatnya. Sesekali Hinata menyampingkan rambut panjangnya ke bahu, sehingga menampilkan bagaimana putih dan mulusnya leher Hinata. Naruto mencoba terus fokus kepada pelajaran namun, tidak bisa. Pandangannya tetap lurus kepada punggung dan rambut Hinata.

KRIIINGGG...!

Bel istirahat sekolah mengejutkan Naruto dan segera bebas dari lamunannya. Gurunya mengucapkan salam kepada muridnya yang telah memperhatikannya "ah, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mendengarkan guru! Gimana kalo ada tugas? Pekerjaan rumah? Akkhhh! Bodohnya kau!" tegur Naruto sendiri dan memukul kepalanya.

"hai, kenapa kau Dobe?" seorang pria berambut biru gelap yang sedang melihat temannya frustasi seperti itu. "hah? TEME! Aku tidak mendengarkan guru sejak tadi pagi!" katanya kepada pria yang ia panggil 'Teme' itu.

"hm, jangan panggil aku Teme. Namaku Sasuke" ucap pria itu santai. "KAU SENDIRI MENYEBUTKU DOBE!" bentak Naruto membuat beberapa murid menengok kepadanya "kecilkan suaramu" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah, arogan sekali dirimu!" ujar Naruto kesal. Seorang gadis yang di depan Naruto berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar. . 'hah, mungkin aku terlalu berisik sehingga membuat Hinata keluar' gumam Naruto pelan. "Lagipula kemana saja kau tidak mendengarkan guru?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengantungkan tangannya di saku celananya dan duduk di samping Naruto. "e-eto.. main hp.." jawab Naruto gugup "hah, seperti biasa kau tidak akan pintar jika begitu" tegur Sasuke tetap memakai wajah datar.

"heh! Kau sendiri juga sering nyontek kan?!" ucap Naruto keras. Lagi-lagi membuat beberapa murid disitu menengok kepada mereka berdua. "hm.." jawab Sasuke cuek dan segera keluar dari kelas.

"huh, bocah sombong!" umpat Naruto kesal dan ikut keluar dari kelas

OooO

**Naruto POV**

Aaakk... aku lapar... untung saja aku datang tepat waktu, persediaan makanan di kantin sekolah masih banyak.. dan aku juga bawa uang yang banyak.. makan ramen sepuasnya..! asikk..

**Normal POV **

Naruto segera menuju kantin sekolahnya. Kantin itu menjual ramen kesukaan Naruto. Penjualnya pun sering sekali melihat Naruto bolak-balik ke warungnya. Sehingga, Naruto menjadi pelanggan setianya.

Naruto segera duduk di salah satu bangku kosong untung menyantap semangkuk ramen. "oh, Hai Naruto!" ucap penjualnya "yapp.. aku pesan ramen kesukaanku ya.. tau kan?" tanya Naruto sambil nyengir "iya, segera!" ucap penjualnya.

Sambil bosan menunggu ramennya siap, dia menyapu sekeliling kantin dengan kedua matanya. Siapa tahu, dia melihat Hinata. Saat melirik suatu tempat..

DEG!

Dia melihat Hinata sedang membawa piring makannya bersama dua perempuan yang di samping kanan dan kirinya. 'siapa mereka?' tanya Naruto melihat kedua perempuan rambutnya yang satu berwarna Pirang, dan satunya lagi berwarna Pink.

Mereka sepertinya sedang mengobrol bersama dan tertawa-tawa. Namun, yang ia lihat tinggi mereka berbeda. Yang berambut Pirang lebih tinggi, dan yang berambut Pink setengah tingginya dari yang berambut pirang, dan Hinata.. lebih pendek dari mereka berdua. 'saudara? Kakak? Kakak kelas? Hinata baru masuk kesini, masa sudah dapat sahabat kakak kelas? Ah, mungkin saja mereka kakak atau saudara Hinata' gumam Naruto masih melirik-lirik kemana mereka bertiga pergi.

"Selamat menikmati!.." suara penjual ramen itu mengagetkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "i-iya.. _arigatou.._!" balas Naruto masih kaget. Dia pun menghabiskan sampai 2 mangkuk ramen yang dia beli.

"huff... kenyang!" ucap Naruto sambil pergi dari kantin dan mengusap-usap perutnya yang sehabis makan.

"gendut.." ucap seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya seperti SETAN. "HAH! TEME!" kata Naruto kaget. Dan menatap tajam pria disampingnya. "jangan berlebihan." Sasuke membalasnya datar. "huh! Teme gak asik!" balas Naruto seperti seorang gadis manja.

"hn, hentikan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu. Aku benci melihatnya" jawab Sasuke menegur Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan sudut bibirnya kesal. Melihat pria disampingnya ini, sangat sombong. Kemudian Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya "dateng kaya setan, pulang kaya kilat. Mirip jelangkung!" ejek Naruto kesal melihat punggung Sasuke pergi dari hadapannya.

OoooO

Naruto berjalan _meleng_ ke kelasnya. Tiba-tiba...

"BRAKK!" terasa badannya menghantam sesuatu. "akh!" pekik gadis di depannya "e-eh..? maafkan aku, Hinata-chan! Maaf!" ucap Naruto sangat minta maaf ketika mengetahui gadis yang ditabraknya adalah Hinata, membuat beberapa kertas dan buku yang dibawa Hinata jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"i-iya.. tidak apa," ucap Hinata melihat Pria yang ada di depannya memberi isyarat matanya yang bermaksud 'siapa-nama-mu'  
>"Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki.." jawab Naruto pelan. "oke, aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan barangmu" ujar Naruto kembali bersemangat.<p>

"t-tidak usah, Naruto.. biar aku saja..." jawab gadis yang di depannya ini sambil mengumpulkan kertasnya. Ah, yang benar saja Naruto membiarkan pujaan hatinnya membereskan keberantakan yang Naruto buat sendiri? "tidak usah takut, aku akan membantumu." Balas Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa kertas dan buku yang berserakan di lantai.

Buku yang terakhir, buku kecil yang bergambarkan Hati berwarna merah. Saat Naruto ingin mengambil buku itu, Hinata sudah memegang seperempat buku itu, membuat salah satu jemari mereka bersentuh. Naruto malah merasa mereka berdua syuting film sinetron percintaan.

Mereka berdua menengadah perlahan, menatap matanya satu-sama-lain. Tapi, tak enaknya, Hinata langsung memalingkan pandangannya melihat bukunya dan jari mereka yang bersentuhan. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung menarik buku itu dan berdiri. Diikuti dengan Naruto yang ikut berdiri.

"_a-arigatou,_ Naruto.." dan segera pergi berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiam disitu. Layaknya sebuah batu yang siap dipahat oleh seniman(?)

Naruto sempat terpana terhadap sepasang kolam lavender mata Hinata yang indah dilihat. 'hah.. kenapa dirimu cantik sekali...' gumam Naruto dalam hati dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"hei, gila.. kenapa kau?" lamunan Naruto dikagetkan oleh seorang pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas. "e-eh.. tidak, Shika.." balas Naruto santai.

"yakin? Kau seperti orang gila. Senyum sendiri, serem tau" lanjut Shikamaru menegur Naruto. "aku tidak apa-apa... Shika..!" balas Naruto meyakinkan. "hm." Jawab Shikamaru dan pergi ke dalam kelas.

.

Selesai sekolah, Naruto mengganti baju kaos oblong abu-abu dan celana biru selutut kesukaanya. Dan tiduran di kasur apartemennya sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya. Karena merasa bosan, dia menuju meja belajar dan duduk di kursinya.

Dia segera membuka gorden jendelanya, memancarkan sinar matahari sore. Di seberang apartemennya, ada ruang apartemen lagi. Yah, tetangga.

"sepertinya yang mempunyai apartemen itu perempuan..." ujar Naruto pelan sambil menatap gorden jendela tetangganya berwarna ungu terang. Hey, ungu? "Hinata?"

2 menit kemudian...

Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat tetangganya membuka gorden di jendela kamarnya. Kemudian duduk di depan jendela itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto terjatuh dari kursi belajarnya 'HINATAAAA!' teriaknya dalam hati.

Hinata menatap bingung kamar sebelahnya. Dia sehabis melihat orang jatuh dari kursi belajarnya sendiri. Namun dia tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Ia malah mengerjakan tugasnya secara serius.

Naruto perlahan berdiri dari jatuhnya yang cukup keras dan kembali duduk di kursi belajarnya. Dia kemudian dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya ke samping, menghindarkan wajahnya terlihat oleh Hinata.

'sial!' umpatnya di dalam hati. Dia segera pindah posisi di kasurnya. Untung saja kasurnya menghadap ke jendela, jadi ia bisa menatap Hinata yang masih mengerjakan tugas. "tugas kah itu?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan dia ingat kalau di jam belajar pertama ia tidak memperhatikan guru. Wah, gawat. Dia segera menelepon kawannya. . "hey! Teme! Tadi pagi guru Iruka memberikan tugas apa?! Cepat beritahu!" bentak Naruto _to the point._

"ya, santai saja Dobe. Guru Iruka memberikan tu-" kata-kata Sasuke terpotong akibat cerewetnya Naruto

"CEPAT, TEME!" . "KAU INGIN AKU BERITAHU ATAU TIDAK, BODOH?!" akhirnya Sasuke balas membentak Naruto.

"i-iya.. maaf.." kata Naruto akhirnya meminta maaf. Percakapan terus dilanjutkan hingga Naruto tahu tugas apa yang diberikan gurunya

OooO

Setelah tahu tugas sekolahnya yang mana, Naruto buru-buru mengerjakannya. Hari mulai gelap, Tapi, demi tugas dia akan mengorbankannya. Keeseokan harinya...

_TBC_

**Yapp, sekian untuk para readers.. mohon tinggalkan kritik & saran untuk cerita abal ini :p hehe.. ohya, minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, spasi, ataupun sebagainya, mohon dimaklumi. Karena saya manusia, bisa melakukan kesalahan *jiah* okeeeeeeeeeee jangan lupa tinggalkan komen untuk cerita ini! Sip.. sampai ketemu di chapter depan!**


	2. Chapter 2

THE BURRIED LOVE: CHAPTER 2

Naruto mendengar suara yang mengganggu telinganya saat tertidur pulas. Ya, itu adalah jam alarm yang selalu setia mengeluarkan bunyi bisingnya demi membangunkan Naruto. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka mata suntuknya dan mematikan jam alarm nya. Dia segera duduk dari tidurnya dan menggeliat. "hoaamm...!" ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya. Dia melirik jam alarmnya, menunjukkan pukul 05.30 yang artinya dia bangun tepat waktu.

Dia segera menyingkirkan selimut hangatnya dari tubuhnya dan berdiri dari kasur. "untung saja,, aku sudah mengerjakan pr.." katanya lega sambil mengingat bagaimana pertengkaran singkat antara Naruto dan teman dekatnya, Sasuke. Namun ada satu hal yang membuat pandangannya tertarik ke depan. Perempuan cantik tetangga Naruto sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya di depan cermin. "Hinata rajin sekali, jam segini sudah siap.." ujar Naruto kagum. Dia memandang Hinata selama 2 menit, namun pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari sana. Melihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk bersiap-siap.

Tak lama kemudian, dia melihat 2 perempuan masuk ke dalam apartemennya Hinata. "hah? Itu kan perempuan yang aku lihat kemarin saat aku makan ramen?" Naruto keheranan mengapa mereka berdua kesitu. Naruto terus melihat kesitu sampai Hinata mengambil tas selempangnya dan pergi bersama kedua perempuan itu. Setelah melihat mereka bertiga menghilang, dia tersadar bahwa dia sama sekali belum bersiap-siap.

"sial!" gerutu Naruto kesal. Dia buru-buru mengambil handuk, mandi dan siap untuk pergi ke Sekolah dengan motor kerennya. Ya, walaupun kalian belum lihat motornya kayak gimana,, tapi author pun belum juga melihatnya *plak* .

OOooOO

Naruto memarkirkan kendaraannya di tempat kosong. Dia melepas helm nya dan turun dari motornya. Sambil memandang keadaan gedung yang selalu ia lihat setiap hari. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat ada mobil meluncur dari gerbang pintu kampus dan parkir di tempat yang telah disediakan. Kemudian ada 3 perempuan keluar dari situ. Yap, itu Hinata dan kedua perempuan yang ia lihat tadi di apartemennya. Kalau dilihat dari penampilannya, Naruto melihat mereka bertiga bukanlah wanita nakal. Tidak matre, _playgirl_, ataupun yang jelek-jelek. Mereka bertiga sepertinya wanita baik-baik. Apalagi Hinata, selalu memakai baju panjang yang menutup tubuhnya. .

Naruto berlari kecil menuju kelasnya. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Dia terjatuh telungkup sambil mengaduh. "AUW!" kepalanya terjeduk lantai. Tak sadar bahwa saat dia jatuh ada Hinata di depan Naruto. "e-eh.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata berjongkok dan menghampiri depan kepala Naruto. Naruto segera menoleh ke depan. "m-mari kubantu..." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke Naruto untuk mengajaknya bangun dari jatuhnya. Naruto segera menyambar tangan putih halus milik Hinata. Hinata menarik tangan Naruto perlahan agar Naruto bangun.

Setelah mereka bangun sempurna, Naruto masih mengelus jidatnya yang kesakitan akibat terjatuh tadi. "k-kenapa kau terjatuh..?" sepertinya Naruto mengenal suara ini. Dia menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedang mengelus jidatnya. Setelah dia menatap Hinata TEPAT di depannya, Naruto langsung terbata-bata. "e-ehh.. Hinata-chan! Terima kasih sudah menolongku..!" Naruto tersenyum ria melihat gadis di depannya. Hinata terlihat bingung darimana dia bisa tau namanya, ternyata dia lupa kejadian kemarin. "a-ano.. kita pernah bertemu?" katanya heran. Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata. "ini aku, Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki..!" segera Hinata membuka memori otaknya. "a-ahh.. _gomenne.._ Naruto-kun.. aku baru ingat.. heehe.." ucap Hinata malu sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto kaget dengan Hinata saat memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kun'

"iya. Tidak apa.. bel sudah bunyi! Ayo kita masuk!" kata Naruto ceria sambil mengajak Hinata memasuki kelasnya. "kita?" gumam Hinata pelan sambil ikut jalan ke kelasnya. Dia tak sadar bahwa selama ini dia sekelas dengan Naruto. . Setelah Naruto dan Hinata sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, Hinata bertanya "ehh, Naruto-kun kelasnya disini? I-ini kan kelasku?" tanya Hinata heran "loh, kemarin aku kan duduk di belakangmu?" Naruto malah tanya balik. "o-oh,, yasudahlah.. lupakan.."

kemudian Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. "kenapa Hinata gagap ya? Dari image nya sih dia memang pemalu" batin Naruto sambil berjalan mencari bangku kosong. Setelah dia menemukan bangku kosong, Naruto segera duduk disitu. Tapi yang mengejutkannya, ternyata Hinata duduk di depan Naruto lagi. Seperti kemarin, persis. "asiiikk... Hinata di depanku lagi...!" ucap Naruto dalam hati kegirangan. 5 menit kemudian, guru masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. "selamat pagi..." ucap gurunya ramah. "baiklah, keluarkan pekerjaan rumah kalian dan kumpulkan disini." Perintah gurunya sambil menunjuk meja gurunya. Murid-murid semua segera menuruti perintahnya dan menaruh pekerjaan rumah mereka di meja sang guru. Ketika Naruto di depan meja guru, Hinata berdiri tepat disampingnya. Dengan tak sengaja Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dan.. mereka berdua berhadapan. Langsung saja Hinata memberikan senyum ramahnya ke Naruto. Naruto kaget melihat Hinata senyum seindah itu. Seketika hatinya berdegup kencang dan pipi Naruto memerah sedikit. Namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya jadi dia memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha kembali ke tempat duduknya. .

Kali ini sepanjang perjalanan Naruto tetap mengikuti pelajaran, walaupun sedikit ada yang 'mengganggu' tapi dia akan tetap fokus. Berhubung karena pulsa handphone nya mau habis dan lagi dikit uang. Jadi kalo nanya ada pr harus nanya ke Sasuke dulu dan itu membutuhkan pulsa. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak selalu ada untuknya, bukan?

Saat asiknya menulis tugas, suara bel istirahat berbunyi kencang membuat semua murid menghentikan pekerjaannya. Gurunya segera keluar begitupun juga murid-muridnya. Naruto segera menaruh pelan pulpen yang sedari tadi ia buat menulis di buku tulis, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak pensil. Belum selesai ia memasukkan barang-barangnya, tiba-tiba ada pria berambut raven menghampirinya sambil memasang muka angkuh.

"hai dobe, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya pelan sambil duduk di samping bangku Naruto. "baik saja. Kau?" tanya Naruto dengan muka datar. "hm. Ohya, hari ini kau mendengarkan guru tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan penasaran "oh,, pasti dongg.." jawab Naruto PEDE sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto melihat 2 perempuan masuk ke kelasnya sambil berteriak keras "Hinata-nee...! ayo makann!" yang berteriak adalah si rambut pirang panjang. "hah, sudah kuduga, pasti mereka berdua adalah saudara Hinata" batin Naruto dalam hati.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan segera keluar dari kelasnya. "kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba "mereka siapa?" tanya Naruto balik "huh, ya mereka yang berambut pink dan pirang" jawabnya santai sambil sedikit kesal karena melihat Naruto berpikir pendek "oh, gak kenal." Jawab Naruto singkat. "aku lapar, mau ikut makan denganku?" ajak Sasuke tetap memakai muka datar. Baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang sangat baik hati kepadanya. Kira-kira, apa ya yang merasuki dia? "serius?" tanya Naruto tidak yakin. "tidak mau? Ya sudah" jawab Sasuke jutek. "bukan gituu.. yaudah ayo makan! Hihi" Naruto menjawab itu sambil nyengir lebar. Dan segera mereka berdua pergi ke kantin.

.

Sambil Sasuke dan Naruto menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, Sasuke menyaut temannya yang duduk disampingnya sambil bengong. "hey" Saut Sasuke sambil menyenggol sikut Naruto "yap?" balas Naruto dengan mantap. "perempuan yang itu.. di kelas kita, yang anak baru.." ucap Sasuke terpotong-potong "kenapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. "dia cantik?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. "ah, biasa aja" jawab Naruto santai sambil berbohong. "aku lihat dia duduk di depanmu terus, kau ada hubungan dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap sarkastik kepada Naruto. "h-hah? Gak kok..." jawab Naruto sedikit kaget. "hmph, yasudahlah" tiba-tiba pelayan kantin disitu mengantarkan makanan yang mereka pesan dan mereka segera menyantapnya.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju lobi sekolah. Dia melihat Hinata sedang berjalan sendirian. "hina... hinata-chan!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, hinata menoleh dari mana asal suara itu. Dia melihat Naruto sedang berlari menghampirinya. "i-iya.. kenapa Naruto-kun?" hinata bertanya kepada Naruto lembut setelah Naruto sudah tepat di depannya. "emm.. itu.." tanya Naruto takut-takut. Hinata dengan setia menunggu pemuda ini untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lagipula Naruto harus menenangkan diri akibat Hinata lagi-lagi menyebutkan 'kun' di namanya. "eeto.. hinata-chan.. nanti kau mau bepergian denganku?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata kemerahan.

"m-maksudnya..?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit takut. "yah, maksudku kita berdua pergi.. berdua saja.." jawab Naruto sambil mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan. "pergi kemana..?"tanya Hinata lagi. "ke Taman Kota.. yang dekat dengan apartemen kita.." yap, Naruto keceplosan "k-kita..?" lagi-lagi Hinata bertanya keheranan. "e-eh,. Maksudku apartemen-ku.. yasudah mau atau tidak..?" naruto menunggu Hinata yang sedang memikirkan jawabannya. "ya, Naruto-kun.. aku akan datang kesana nanti.. jam 3 sore?" Hati Naruto tersentak sangat ba- sangat sangat sangat sangaaaat bahagia.. ingin sekali Naruto pesta pora sambil loncat-loncat pake trampolin dan nembus genteng(?)- namun dia berusaha menyembunyikan kesenangannya. "ya, ya baiklah. Tak usah datang duluan kesana. Aku akan menjemputmu! Oke, sampai jumpa di Taman Kota!" kemudian Naruto berlari kencang menuju kelasnya seperti motor balap.

"YAAAHUUUUUU...!" Seru Naruto dalam hati Hinata yang sedikit kebingungan karena sikap Naruto. "kenapa aku ini..? menerima tawaran dari orang yang belum terlalu kukenal? Bodoh kau bodoh Hinata! Kalau dia berencana buruk gimana..?" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri juga masih ragu mau benar-benar pergi atau tidak. Dia takut Naruto akan berencana buruk kepadanya. Kemudian Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera masuk kelas.

OOOooOOO

Setelah Naruto pulang ke tempat tinggalnya. Lagi-lagi dia memikirkan betapa bahagianya ia jadi pergi berduaan sama Hinata. Dia jadi bingung harus pakai baju apa, takut diliat kampungan sama Hinata- Naruto kemudian tiduran di kasurnya, sambil mengutak-ngatik handphone nya, namun entah mengapa matanya beralih ke jendela di depannya. Ternyata, Hinata di sebrang sana sedang mengobrol dengan perempuan berambut pirang yang ia lihat di sekolah tadi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja. Seketika kemudian perempuan berambut pirang itu keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disitu. Dia membereskan kamarnya kemudian duduk di meja belajar sambil melepas jaket birunya. Naruto mengintip kecil dari balik Handphone nya. "ah.. kenapa dia harus sangat cantik..?" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri pelan.

"eh, tapi dia beneran gak sih ikut sama aku? Kan dia belum terlalu kenal.. apa aku mampir ke kamarnya aja ya? Terus mengaku kalau aku bertetangga dengannya.. aduh tapi aku harus ngomong apa..? ah yaudah deh mampir aja sebentar daripada entar dia gak jadi ikut.." Naruto mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan tenang, kini perasaan nya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Dia mengetuk pintunya dengan seluruh keberaniannya. Kemudian badannya mulai berkeringat dingin perlahan, tangannya terasa panas hingga Hinata membuka pintunya...

"N-Naruto-kun... ada apa?" ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang lembut. "itu... tadi kau kan di sekolah janji pergi denganku..? tapi kau kurang mengenalku ya? Jadi aku cuman mau bilang kalo apartemen ku di sebelahmu, jadi kalau mau apa-apa, tinggal kesana ya.. terus jadi bener gak ke Taman Kota bareng?" balas Naruto panjang. "i-iya.. terima kasih. Aku jadi ikut sama Naruto-kun.. cuman tadinya aku berpikir dua kali.. t-tapi ternyata Naruto-kun baik.." jawab Hinata tentu dengan nada putus-putus nya. "

okelah, kalau begitu aku tunggu nanti jam 3 sore, akan kujemput dengan motorku.." balas Naruto sangat lega. Hinata membalasnya dengan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian segera menutup pintu apartemennya. Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan membuang nafas lega. Dia merasa hatinya sedang berlari-lari ria di dalam tubuhnya. Perasaannya kini sangat bahagia. Hinata pergi dengannya berdua ke sebuah taman. Berdua. Berdua saja. Yah, mungkin disana juga banyak orang.. tapi siapa peduli?

-TBC-

O Okeehh.. cukup sampai disini. Idenya udah abis, ntar ketemu lagi di chapter 3.. RnR please?


End file.
